


Humanoid

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Humanoid

**Title:** Humanoid  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none really.  
**Length:** ~960   
**A/N:** Too much 999~ Ship of Thesus paradox. Not sure why it took me so long to write this  >_>

“Junsu?”

“Hyung”, Junsu acknowledge as he answered the phone, twirling a pristine silver fork in his plate of spaghetti.

“I’ll be home late today, we’re doing an emergency liver replacement”, Yunho’s voice came smoothly from the other end of the phone.

“Okay”, Junsu nodded even though Yunho could not see it, he reached over and pulled his laptop across the kitchen bench and towards himself, he scanned through a number of online research papers and started typing with the one hand, “I need to work on my research anyway.”

In the early morning, Yunho finally came home with the rumble of thunder behind him. Junsu still sat at the kitchen bench, working on typing up his research paper with a mug of hot coffee beside him. Dark bags sat under his eyes, indicating the little quality sleep he was receiving in the last couple of days.

“You’re home”, Junsu stated without taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop.

“Yeah”, Yunho sighed as he took a seat opposite the other.

Junsu glanced up and gave Yunho a small smile.

“Did you deliberately stay up to wait for me?” Yunho asked as he grabbed Junsu’s mug of coffee and took sips from it.

Tilting his head, Junsu gave Yunho a curious gaze, “and if I say I was?” Junsu’s fingers stopped typing, his attention was on the other.

Yunho shifted in his seat as he placed the mug down and grudgingly said, “nothing”.

“Hm?” Junsu leaned forward and frowned at the other, “are you alright? Not enough sleep?”

“I’m alright”, Yunho forced a smile that quickly disappeared, “just, today, the little girl  whose liver I was transplanting, she was talking to me before hand.”

“Oh?”

“You know how her hear was replaced with a man made heart right?”

“Yeah…why?” Junsu asked hesitantly.

“She asked me today”, Yunho took in a deep breath and his fingers entwined before him as his head hung low, “that if she is still who she was even though her heart is no longer the heart that she was born with”, Yunho sniffed a little before he continued, “and now that she was getting a ‘new’ liver, she was wondering if she will become less of who is originally is.”

Junsu stayed silent as he looked at the other.

“Junsu”, Yunho looked up anxiously, “have your patients ever talked about things like that?”

Without hesitance, Junsu nodded, “when people come in for prosthetic limbs, they often talk about it.”

“What do you think about it?” Yunho asked in a soft tone.

Averting his eyes away, Junsu licked his lips before replying, “I don’t know, don’t we also change all the time anyway? Each day we lose skin cells, our nails and hair keeps growing and changing”, Junsu sighed and reached over to his mug to take sips, “essentially, the materials that make us us are readily replaced. Fundamentally, we’re no longer who we started off as, right?”

Yunho pursed his lips.

“I just want to stay the same”, Junsu glanced back at his laptop before sighing, “I want to stay the same for as long as possible.”

“Junsu, that’s –“

“The Junsu that hyung first loved, he’s different, he’s not the same anymore”, Junsu stares pensively at Yunho, “the Yunho that I first loved isn’t preserved either.”

Yunho frowns with worry, “but aren’t our mind and soul still the same?”

Junsu looks away again and whisper softly to himself as he brings his attention back towards his research, “it’s not enough.”

.

.

.

Yunho can’t quite put a clear finger on when Junsu’s obsession with artificial limbs and organs started. He had discovered it when Junsu was already filling most of his thoughts with it. All of Junsu’s research and practicals had a connection to all the artificial-ness. Yunho can’t quite remember when he had been swept along by Junsu’s ideas. He can’t quite remember the moment when he decided that he too, will involve himself with preservation. With becoming artificial.

They were both qualified surgeons, it became quite the ease for them to build their own surgery room in their own place and to operate on each other. They started with organ replacement, the kidneys, the liver, the intestines, the lungs and the heart… It soon grew to easily replacing the limbs.

The hurdle was the brain.

But it wasn’t a hurdle that they both could not jump over.

It was close flawless. From their nails to their eyebrows and to the blood that still continues to pump inside of them and the cells that change over again and again in their cycle. They had become artificial, yet not.

They had become humanoids.

Yunho can’t quite remember how many years they had spent on becoming something artificial yet still human. Each day, they’d spend time to think about how to replace their human-ness. Each day, Yunho would look into the mirror and his face was the same as yesterday.

“Junsu”, Yunho calls as they eat their dinner together.

“What is it?” Junsu continues holding his chopsticks and does not look up at the other.

“Do you love the me from yesterday, right now or tomorrow more?” Yunho asks seriously.

Junsu does not put down his chopsticks, instead he stares at his bowl of rice before he answers, “when you lose the last of your neurons, when the last drop of your blood drops, that is when I will love you the most.”

Nodding, Yunho picks up his chopsticks and picks up some rice before placing it back in his bowl. Yunho can’t remember the last time he ate. All the seasons in between with no physical aging. He wondered what the smell of rice was like as he stared at his bowl of rice.


End file.
